The 115th Hunger Games
by ThatGirlWhoLovesKylo
Summary: Aspen Arbre was just a normal girl in District 7 until at 17 she is Reaped for the Hunger Games. This is my first ever story and I hope to update at least once a week, depending on my schedule. Please R&R and may the odds be ever in your favor!
1. The Reapings

**A/N: Hello and thank you for finding my first story! I've been readin gon here for a few years now and I finally decided to write something of my own. Since this is my first attempt, its more of a test run, so feel free to tear it apart (constructively please!) because I want to figure out where to improve. Right now I most likely won't continue this story, but if it gets enough love I will think about it! Thank you and have a lovely day.**

I inhaled the fresh air deeply, enjoying the sensation of the wind on my face and the sound of the leaves rustling in the breeze. I am surrounded by trees as I bask in the peace of the warm afternoon. Quiet moments like these always make me feel calm and centered, and that is something I certainly need, today more than ever. Today is the day two innocent kids are sent off to be paraded around for the amusement of the Capitol, then thrown into a battle to the death. Yup, today is the Reapings for the 65th Hunger Games.

Fortunately, I know there is not a large chance I will be the unlucky one to be Reaped, because even though I'm 17, life in District Seven has been good to me, and I have never had to take out tesserae. Both of my parents work in high-up positions in the district's lumber industry, with my dad being a regional manager and my mother being a leading eco-consultant. As a result, money has never really been an issue, and I can't recall ever missing a meal. This doesn't mean my life has always been smooth sailing. Even though it wasn't necessary, I still took a job working in lumber yards. For me, it was a way to connect more with kids my age, and not feel so isolated. As an only child, I had often tried to make friends, but that was never easy for me, since many other kids resented my wealth. Working in the Yard made me one of them, and I finally felt like a normal 17 year old girl.

A horn sounds, pulling me from my musings and signaling it was time to go home to get ready for the Reapings. I made my way back through the woods my peers and I were working on. On the way I met up with Brooke, my closest friend.

"Are you ready for the Reapings?" I ask, some what rhetorically.

"Is that even a question? Of course I'm not, who ever is!" She laughs out. "Although as long as its not you or me, I really don't mind who it is."

"Yeah you're right, and really what are the chances of that" I laughed with her.

I like Brooke, she's the only one who knows about my family and doesn't care. When she needs help meeting her daily quota of logs (since she is much smaller than me), to help her avoid the pay cuts our superiors love to hand out. Brooke is the oldest of seven children, and her family is quite poor, so every little amount counts to them. I usually get aways with not meeting my quota because of who my parents are, but when I don't, the worst they can do is cut my pay, something I'm not very concerned about.

We made our way out of the Yard, chatting about who we thought would get Reaped, and came to the part of the road where we diverged.

"I'll see you later Brooke, save me a seat!" I said as I gave her a hug. What can I say I'm a hugger!

"Ok, sounds good, I'll see ya in a bit Aspen!" She says, turning around and heading towards her neighborhood.

I made my way down the road to my house, which is larger than most of the other ones in our neighborhood, and much cleaner. I noticed mom and dad weren't home, which I expected, since they will probably be at work until the last possible minute. What can I say, they didn't get to where they are today by being lazy, but sometimes I wish they were around more.

I entered and went upstairs to my room, mentally trying to decide what outfit I should wear to the Reapings. 'Not like it matters,' I thought to myself, since only the kids who are chosen are even seen, the rest of us just dress up for nothing really. Despite my thoughts, I went through and picked out my favorite dress, a pale blue high-low, and some matching heels.

After I get dressed, I look in the mirror. I've never had any real complaints about my body, I'm fairly average height wise, at 5'8, with bronze hair and grey eyes. I put on some light makeup and head out to the Reapings.

When I arrive, they take my blood sample and I make my over to my age section, where Brooke has saved me a seat next to her.

"Oh my gosh Aspen, you look ADORABLE, I love your dress!" Brooke gushes, albeit a tad distractedly.

"Thanks, you look great too, Brooke, that necklace is very stunning, and your dress is very cute!" I reply politely, even though she is wearing the same dress she has four years in a row. Fancy clothes aren't really a priority when you barely have enough money to eat I suppose. Now that I get a closer look, I can tell how stressed she is, this year she'll have three other siblings, and all of them have taken out maximum tesserae. I hate to say it, but the odds are really not in her favor. I tell myself if any of her family gets Reaped, I'll force her to let me help their family, although Brooke has blatantly refused any of my offers of money try and keep her mind occupied I talk to her about anything non-Game related I can think of. She seems to calm down a bit, which is a relief to me.

While we continue our chatter, our district escort, Bonabelle Chromea, walks onto the stage. After delivering a speech about the purpose of the Games and what an honor it is, which I didn't pay attention to, we watch the standard video, which I also didn't pay attention to. Finally the two glass orbs with every child in the districts' name in them. After mentioning something about ladies first, we all watch as Bonabelle reaches in and pulls out a single slip. We are on the edges of our seats in anticipation as she reads out,

"The lucky lady from district 7 is... Aspen Arbre!"

I don't understand at first, how could it be me? My name was only in there a handful of times! Wait what, I don't want to go! No!

Before I know it people have pushed me to the stage and I'm staring out at my district, paralyzed. I am going in the 65th Hunger Games.


	2. The Reapings Part 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I was wondering, what is your oppinion on the lenght of my updates? I'm starting to like this story and plan on continuing it, and would like to know what chapter lenghts y'all prefer. Since I am unfortunately a human being with other piorities, I can't update every day. That being said, I can either update approximately bi-weekly with chapters about as long as this one, OR I can update once a week, with chapters twice as long or longer. As I get further into the more interesting parts I will probably start writing more, but I was just wondering what your thoughts were. Thanks and don't forget to R &R ^-^**

The world is still spinning around me as a thousand faces look up at me with a mixture of pity, relief, and among a few, despair. I scan the crowd until my eyes land on Brooke and we make eye contact. She is as pale as a ghost and looks like she's on the verge of tears. 'Don't be sad', I want to tell her, she's safe, and so is her family, which is what really matters. 'What happens to me doesn't make a difference, as long as they are safe,' I tell myself. I mean, yeah my parents will probably be sad for a while after my death, but they are constantly working anyways. It will take some time, but they get over me, just like I'm confident Brooke will. For some reason, facing almost certain death makes you much more aware of your own insignificance, which is how I feel now. In a few months, everything will be normal once again.

With a jolt my attention is snapped back by Bonabelle, who has just said something I didn't catch, but I think it had something to do with congratulating me on this honor. I simply look forward, stone faced, except for a single tear rolling down my cheek, as Bonabelle moves towards the boys' orb.

"And now for our lucky gentleman," She says with a smile, oblivious to my despair.

She reaches down into the container and plucks a single slip from somewhere near the bottom. Carefully unfolding it, albeit with a bit of difficulty due to the ridiculous false nails she has, Bonabelle cleared her throat and reads in a clear voice,

"Boston Wispel"

"NO!" I hear my own cry echoed from the crowd from Brooke, as her younger brother is pushed forward.

If only it wasn't horrible enough before, now Brooke's closest sibling is joining me on the journey to certain death. This finally pushes me over the edge, as I loose control and fall to my knees, sobbing in front of the entire nation. I cannot even bring myself to search the crowd for Brooke, knowing the pain I will see in her face might kill me. Tears flow from my eyes as I see Boston emerge, white as a ghost, as he mounts the stage next to me. Somewhere nearby I hear a voice urging me to get up, and when I refuse to comply I am yanked to my feet by a pair of stern looking Peacekeepers.

Looking slightly unsure from my outburst, Bonabelle tentatively tells us to shake hands, but her voice sounds a million miles away. How could this be so unfair? I can't even imagine what Brooke and her family will do now, after loosing their oldest son, but I make a promise to myself that I will instruct my parents to give their family all the money they need, no matter the protests.

Coming back to reality, I robotically shake Boston's hand, which is as clammy as mine, and look at him through my blurry eyes. Even though he is a year younger than me, he's already fairly tall for a boy from out district, at about six feet. I've only met him a few other times, but its easy to recognize the fair complexion, brown hair, and crystal blue eyes he shares with Brooke. I force out a smile as he does the same, but we are both aware of the gravity of our situation. In less that two weeks, at least one of us will be dead. We turn back to the audience, who look grimly up at us. In a voice that seems much too loud, Bonabelle calls out,

"Congratulations to this years District 7 tributes, Aspen Arbre and Boston Wispel, and as always happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"


	3. Visitors

Before I know what's going on, I'm escorted out to the district building and locked in a room. Despite my current situation, I can't help but to appreciate the room I've been placed in. For some reason, the adrenaline coursing through my system has hyper tuned my senses and I **pay** attention to every detail. Its a fairly large space, about the size of our family room. There are two comfy looking couches, which face each other, and in between them is a glass table with a pitcher of water and some snacks. I don't know what that is necessary, because the last thing on my mind right now is food. On the wooden paneled walls, a variety of portraits seem to leer down at me, as I realize they must be the past mayors of District 7. Overall, it is a pleasant room, besides one fact that really bothers me; there are no windows.

Seeing nothing better to do, I take a seat on the couch and attempt to fix up my appearance. I dab at my eyes with the back of my hand and run my fingers through my hair. Some might think I'm doing this for the many cameras I know I will face in a few minutes, but really I want my family and Brooke to see me as strong. Maybe somehow if I look collected, this will be a little easier on them. With this in mind, I settle myself down and prepare for my visitors.

Unsurprisingly, my parents enter first, and rush over to embrace me.

"We are so so sorry Aspen," I hear my mother cry into my hair, "Oh my poor baby I'm so sorry!" she wails over and over again.

"Its ok mom, look, I'm ok right now, and I promise to do my best to make it back. Really I will," I try to reassure her.

"Oh honey, you are so brave, I know you can do it. You're strong, stronger than you know," my father tells me, but it sounds like he's saying it as much for my benefit as for his own. We go on like this for what feels like thirty seconds, but was probably around 5 or 6 minutes. Knowing that my time was getting short, I pull back and look at them, taking in their disheveled appearance for what is likely the last time, and say,

"Mom, dad, we both know there is a chance I won't be coming home, and I need you to promise me one thing, please take care of Brooke's family. No matter what they say or how much they protest, we have more than enough to help them, and loosing Boston is going to be too hard on them. They need help, please," I beg.

"Of course honey, of course! We promise! And don't say things like that, you're mother and I both believe you can do this. You just have to believe it yourself," My father tells me, looking at me with tears in his eyes.

Looking back at them, I realize how much I'm going to miss them, because no matter what happens, nothing will ever be the same again. Just as I am about to respond, A pair of large Peacekeepers enter, and tell my parents it is time for them to leave.

"No, please just a few more minutes, please you don't understand! My baby! Please!"

My mother cried, but their faces were impassive. They grabbed my parents by the arms and forced them out of the room.

"MOM! DAD! No! I love you!" I manage to shout as they are escorted out.

I stand there in shock, my brain feels like its going to explode, there is too much happening! I take a seat on the couch and try to catch my bearings. 'That was good,' I tell myself after a few seconds, 'just don't cry, be strong, like they wanted'. In a few minutes I compose my self, and prepare for my next visitor, I must remain strong until then.

The door opens and Brooke enters, and the moment our eyes meet I know this facade I'm putting up is useless. She rushes over and we embrace each other tightly, as the tears begin to flow. I can tell she has just been visiting her brother based on her tear stained cheeks and disheveled appearance overall. For what seems like an eternity we just sob and hold each other, conveying what we know words never could. I realize that Brooke has lost more than either me or Boston, since its likely I won't have to live the rest of my life haunted by this day. Brooke will though, and that thought crushes the little resolve I have left. Realizing this I make up my mind that no matter what happens, I will do my best to protect Boston, even if I die trying.

All too soon the Peacekeepers return and pull us apart. Before she is forced out of the door, Brooke reaches back and forces something into my palm, and closes my fist tightly around the object.

"Remember who you are, Aspen! I love you!" I hear her cry, then suddenly I am alone.

I look down and unclench my fist. Inside is a small jade greed stone carved to look like a leaf. Its attached to a silver chain, creating a necklace. I am shocked at the gift, this was BrookAe's most prized possession! Her mother gave it to her on her 12th birthday, and I hadn't ever seen her without it. I'm so touched she gave it to me I begin crying silently. I fasten the token around my neck, and mentally prepare for the train ride to come, feeling a little better that I am taking a piece of home with me.

 **A/N: Wow chapter 3 is done already! Honestly I didn't expect to write this much, but this story is growing on me and I really want to continue. Incase anyone noticed, I orginally titled this story The 65th Hunger Games, but those are apparently the Games Finnik won, and I want my story to play out a little differently, so now I'm changing it. Sorry for the discrepancies! I will probably upload the next chapter within a week, please review!**


End file.
